The present invention relates to an icemaker associated with a refrigerator. More particularly, the present invention relates to preventing a user of the refrigerator from inserting an object into the icemaker through an ice chute.
It is desirable to prevent a user from inserting an object up an ice chute associated with an icemaker. Such an object may encounter the ice crusher and be damaged by the ice crusher. Such an object may also damage the ice chute or the ice crusher or interfere with proper operation of the ice dispenser. What is needed is protection against external intrusions into the ice chute.